Hidden
by JokerFunthom
Summary: Yo sufro más cada día mientras él... él simplemente sonríe... Sebby x Ciel (Two-shot)


El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y la lluvia golpeaba los cristales insistentemente; aquello les daba una extraña sensación de relajante intimidad en aquel elegante salón de la mansión.

Frecuentemente parecía que olvidaba respirar; se quedaba tan quieto en las piernas del demonio menor que éste a veces llegaba a sacudirle con brusquedad, ligeramente preocupado para hacerle poner los pies de nuevo en la tierra._ "Estoy aquí, Sebastián." "Mírame, no he ido a ningún lado" "Todo saldrá bien." _Era el mensaje que quería dirigirle con esa mirada borgoña cargada de pesadez disfrazada en una sonrisa, ¡Pero no podía!

Su condición había empeorado los últimos días; su vientre podía distinguirse claramente más hinchado aun por sobre las mantas que envolvían su cuerpo tendido en el sofá de su estudio, su piel parecía más blanca que de costumbre y sus labios menos rojos cada día. El demonio mayor le miraba a veces con tristeza y algunas otras con recelo, sintiéndose enteramente culpable del incidente pero, sin embargo trataba de no quitar esa apaciguadora sonrisa frente al joven… sabía que no había nada que le reconfortara más que él.

Ciel no se quejaba en lo absoluto aunque aquello le dolía realmente, sentía el cuerpo más débil y un hambre terrible que no había dejado que el pelinegro saciara; no quería que fuera a cazar almas por temor a quedarse solo, pero tampoco quería beber toda su sangre aun cuando este insistía en que daría hasta la última gota de ser necesario.

Tenía la mirada perdida en las brasas amarillentas que chamuscaban poco a poco el coque de la chimenea cuando el menor enredó su mano dulcemente en sus cabellos para revolverlos de manera juguetona, atrayendo su atención y haciendo que le mirara con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Mira.- musitó con alegría tomando la mano de Sebastián para llevarla hacia su vientre, sintiendo contento cómo esa pequeña criatura se removía dentro de su cuerpo. El mayor se estremeció ligeramente al percibir un sutil movimiento bajo su mano enguantada, luego miró atento como Ciel echaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras presionaba suavemente la mano de Sebastián con la suya.- se siente… extraño.

El mayor atinó a ponerse de pie para apoyarse en el sillón con delicadeza, besando suavemente sus labios de manera mortificada, cerrando los ojos al acercase a ellos.- perdóname Ciel.- susurró dejando escapar un gemido.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- inquirió ligeramente molesto volteándose para quitárselo de encima.

-De no ser por mí, tú no…- se detuvo en seco, aquello no había sido ningún error sino algo que ellos de verdad habían ansiado.

-¿Yo no… qué?- retó el menor con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Nada. Lo siento.- susurró rendido postrándose a sus pies para esconder nuevamente la cara entre las piernas del joven. No podía describir lo aterrado que se sentía, si bien el haber perdido su alma le había dejado una profunda rabia, el perder lo que quedaba su cuerpo y su existencia sería enteramente su ruina.

Ciel no se volvió a verlo, dudó unos segundos antes de hablar y luego pensó que era mejor dejar las cosas así por el resto de la noche.

-¿Recuerdas Sebastián?- musitó quedamente cuando la respiración del mayor se tornó lenta y muy, muy pausada.- ¿recuerdas cómo lo hicimos, esa noche?- suspiró y acarició de nueva cuenta sus cabellos azabaches, riendo quedamente por la estupidez que Sebastián había inventado tiempo atrás de que los demonios no necesitaban del sueño.

_Al principio su rutina no pareció sufrir gran cambio, exceptuando claro que ahora estaba a su servicio por una orden del contrato sin esperar a cambio alma alguna. Se lamentaba y le dolía. Nunca llegó a imaginar que semejante cosa pudiera llegar a pasarle a él._

_La soledad era algo natural en los demonios y estar siempre en compañía mutua comenzaba a enfermarlos. No era porque no toleraran su compañía, en lo absoluto. Con los años habían aprendido a disfrutar el estar juntos, era algo que les encantaba, pero aquello era precisamente lo que los debilitaba cada vez a mayor grado; dependían tanto el uno del otro que incluso no podían tolerar el separarse por mucho tiempo._

_No era como si hubieran pasado su primera noche juntos, sin embargo el mayordomo se sentía cada vez más ansioso cuando tocaba la lechosa piel del joven; sentía una calidez extraña aun sabiendo que sus cuerpos siempre estaban fríos… como su aquella juvenil figura conservara aún la vitalidad de un ser viviente, con un corazón que latía._

_-Acuéstate, Sebastián.- ordenó recostado de lado en la litera de madera negra justo cuando el cuervo se disponía a salir de la habitación con el candelabro en la mano.- duerme conmigo esta noche._

_Esbozó una sonrisa y se giró para mirarle, pero se encontraba dándole la espalda.- sí, mi señor._

_Se acercó a pasos lentos quitándose su uniforme con agilidad, pero se dio el lujo de conservar la camisa blanca colándose así entre las cobijas del ex conde para abrazarlo por la espalda pegándolo a su pecho, escondiendo la cara entre su cuello para oler el perfume que emanaba su piel siempre joven.- Bocchan… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar._

_-No digas estupideces.- inquirió molesto girándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- ahora sólo soy Ciel.- regañó plantándole un tierno beso en los labios._

_El mayor correspondió gustoso profundizándolo y volviéndolo cada vez más intenso, entrometiendo su lengua entre sus labios ligeramente teñidos de rojo mientras que el menor enredaba las manos entre sus cabellos revolviéndolos agitadamente.- Ciel… el hecho de que me encuentre aquí, en tu cama, compartiendo caricias indecorosas cada noche contigo… ¿quiere decir que por fin aceptas que somos amantes?- interrumpió seriamente mirándolo con la mirada intensa._

_-Sí Sebastián… supongo que lo somos.- respondió dejando caer los brazos hacia los lados, notando que al separar las manos de la cabeza del mayor tenía en una de ellas un par de plumas negras._

_-¿lo supone?- inquirió dejándole ver un destello violáceo en sus ojos al repetir sus palabras._

_-Lo somos.- aseveró quedamente intentando esquivar la mirada por vergüenza de haberlo admitido, sonrojándose._

_Sebastián sonrió complacido y cerró los ojos para besarle nuevamente.- entonces mi señor, si me lo permite… hay algo que me gustaría mostrarle.- musitó separándose de él lo suficiente para rodear su cuello con una mano, apretándolo violentamente._

_-Seb… ¿q-qué haces?- jadeó asustado intentando liberarse del ataque, pero sus intentos fueron nulos cediendo por fin a la inconciencia._

_Sebastián lo contempló unos instantes y se levantó de la cama para volver a vestirse y luego salir de la habitación del menor para dirigirse a la alcoba que desde había mucho ya no usaba, regresando con un baúl enorme que llevaba sostenido con ambos brazos, dejándolo caer pesadamente en el suelo para abrirlo y sacar un vestido blanco con destellos azulados y adornos negros, cuya caída simulaba las gráciles alas de una mariposa que aguarda el tiempo para emprender el vuelo. _

_Se acercó a la cama nuevamente y acarició con ternura los mechones grisáceos del menor.- Perdóname Ciel, pero de otra forma no habrías dejado hacerlo.- imploró acercando sus labios trémulos hasta los suyos para besarlos con suavidad, dirigiendo su mirada luego hacia el ventanal que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno y la luna plateada.- justo a tiempo…- musitó y sonrió picarescamente._

_Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y respiró agitadamente.- Sebastián…- susurró con tristeza llevándose una mano al cuello sorprendido de encontrar en él una gargantilla de encajes. Miró en derredor sorprendido de no encontrarse entre las paredes de su pieza, sino a campo abierto recostado sobre un ataúd lleno de gardenias blancas, engalanado con un vestido demasiado extravagante.- ¿estaré soñando?- se preguntó extrañado llevando una mano a la cabeza, quizá debió haberse golpeado muy fuerte o algo parecido, pero su asombro fue mayor al tocar las coletas rizadas que caían por su espalda._

_Escuchó entonces una risa burlesca y miró en todas direcciones tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía._

_-Le sienta mejor de lo que imaginé, Bocchan.- susurró saliendo de entre las sombras de la entrada del bosque.- no imagina el trabajo que me costó confeccionarlo._

_-¿Qué dices?- reclamó con enfado sonrojándose notoriamente.- ¿qué es todo esto?_

_-Un regalo.- aclaró acercándose con movimientos felinos dejando ver que no vestía su frac negro, sino sencillamente un pantalón negro y una camisa a juego, con detalles en encaje y perlas.- un regalo que espero me conceda, my lord._

_Ciel le miró con desconfianza cuando el mayor le ofreció su mano para ponerse de pie, así que la cogió con los ojos atentos a cualquier nuevo movimiento sospechoso que le indicara un nuevo ataque._

_-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió esa noche.- murmuró luego de un rato de haber emprendido el camino._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-No me atreví a pedírselo de la mejor forma porque pensé que no aceptaría por las buenas, así que recurrí a un método más práctico.- atinó a decir con cierto acento burlesco._

_-¿Esa noche, dices? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

_-Dos días exactamente.- aseveró señalando al cielo.- esperaba el momento justo para la luna roja, el camino fue largo y por suerte lo pasó dormido todo el tiempo.- dijo tomando su brazo para indicarle que descendieran por una escalinata de piedra._

_-¿Dos días? ¿Dónde estamos?- inquirió incrédulo de que escuchaba._

_-No me sorprende que no recuerde este sitio, bocchan.- continuó una vez que hubieran atravesado la arboleda para llegar por fin a las ruinas de lo que había sido un palacio de aspecto gótico, con grandes vitrales que dejaban ver escenas un tanto macabras con cierto aspecto erótico.- aquí… aquí debí haber tomado su alma.- susurró dejando encapar un suspiro.- pero ahora quisiera que me dejara tomar otra cosa._

_-¿qué?- inquirió aferrándose al brazo fuerte del mayor para no caer de la impresión._

_-Ha dicho que somos amantes, ¿no es así?_

_-Lo somos…- musitó y tragó saliva ruidosamente. El mayor le dedicó entonces una sonrisa imperiosa._

_Tomó su mano enguantada y depositó en ella un casto ósculo._

_-Noches como esta son especiales, bocchan, no imagina cuanto.- sus ojos destellaron de nueva cuenta con un violáceo que jamás había visto, cargado de mil emociones en esa mirada intensa y de cierta manera, apasionada.- jamás podré tener su alma, y realmente no la necesito. Sólo quiero hacerlo mío, enteramente mío.- suplicó rodeando su cintura para alzarlo en brazos.- ¿me concedería mi único deseo?_

_-Soy tuyo, solamente.- pegó su frente a la del mayor y enredó sus brazos a su cuello.- quiero estar contigo siempre._

_El mayor asintió y caminó hacia la entrada del palacio con Ciel en abrazos._

_Miró hacia atrás aferrándose con fuerza al mayor y distinguió que su cuerpo desprendía plumas negras a medida que avanzaba, dejando detrás un camino de ellas, las cuales revoloteaban por el aire pasando frente a sus ojos._

_"__¿Por qué era una noche especial?" Musitó extrañado para sus adentros esperando ansioso lo que vendría luego._


End file.
